Go Fish
by kitkat2150
Summary: Something with sharp teeth and blood shot eyes is lurking in the Great Mississipi river and is out to get Ben Tennyson and his family. Requested by DarkWill3.


"Go Fish" Gwen told her twin cousin in a bored to death tone. Ben sighed and picked up a card staring at it then looking to the front of the old RV. "Grandpa when we getting there?" Ben shouted from the seats. Max wiped the sweat odd his forehead and looked into the rear-view mirror. "We'll be at the Mississipi in 5minutes Ben" Max sighed flicking the electric window down.

He looked out to the scenery; it was nothing but trees and a few road signs pointing the way.

Ben turned back to his cousin who had face planted the table and lightly snoring.

The whole fortnight had been a snore fest; there had been no alien attacks no robbers or thieves or any trouble lately.

Ben sighed and followed his cousins idea and face planted the table.

* * *

'BANG'

"Ben, Gwen wake up" They both winced their eyes open. "5 more minutes" Gwen tucked her head closer to her body. Ben groaned and stood up stretching. "What it is?" Ben asked looking over to Max holding a pile of dirty clothes in his hands. He sighed. "The washing machines broken" He told them. Gwen lifted her head up widening her eyes. "What?" Gwen stood up. "We past a Laundromat back in St. Louis" Max placed the dirt laundry into a medium size brown bag. "I'll be a couple hours" Max said about to walk out the door.

"Wait" Ben attempted to grab the bag. "I can take the laundry there, Grandpa" Ben said about to press down the omnitrix and turn into Stinkfly. Max chuckled. "Thanks Ben but I'll pass" He messed his hair up. "Besides I could use the exercise" Max said before walking out. Ben brought his hands up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm bored," Ben said aloud. Gwen looked up at him from her book.

"So read a book" Gwen told him looking back down at the writing. "I wanna use your computer" Ben walked up to her taking it out then bringing it back over to the table.

He lifted it up then pressed the power button. His facial expression dropped.

"It's not working?" Ben looked over to her. Gwen looked up at him. "It broke two days ago"

"How?"

"You spilt water over it"

Ben sighed and shoved it aside. "I'm bored" He complained slightly singing it. "Go jump into the river" Gwen told him sarcastically, keeping her concentration on the book. "Good idea" He raised his head up and began heading to the bathroom. "wait, I was being sarcastic" Gwen told him putting her book down and walking over to him. "Ah, common Gwen, it'll be fine" Ben smiled goofily towards her. "Yeah, but seriously? Swimming in the Mississipi?" She asked his arching an eyebrow. "Please?" He begged her.

She sighed.

"sorry to burst your bubble, Mr. Multi-alien Hero Dufus, but Grandpa's got our swim stuff with him" Gwen told him about to go sit back down but stopped when Ben grabbed her.

"Hey!" She complained.

"Common, I got an idea" He quickly races out the door still keeping a tight hold on her wrist.

* * *

"Okay you can let go of my wrist now" Gwen told him not in the best of moods as they came near the edge of the lake. Ben shrugged and let go of her wrist. "I thought you were enjoying it" Ben said taking off his shoes as she rubbed her wrist. "well I wasn't and…" she stared at him for a second. "What are you doing?" She asked as he removed his socks and placed his hands to the end of his shirt.

"Improvising" Ben gave her another goofy smile and removed his shirt. Gwen took a step back a little flustered by the sudden movement.

"Y-your…I mean we…we're not going skinny dipping are we?" She asked blushing and unconsciously clutching her shirt. Ben laughed and began walking over to the waters edge. "No doofus, Keep your shorts on, its no big" He told her giving her some relief. She raised her legs up one at a time and began removing her shoes and socks. She looked over to see Ben shirt thrown non-caringly on the ground.

"He, Gwen?" She looked up to meet his green orbs.

"Race ya in" Ben told her running towards the edge and 'bombying' in.

Gwen raced over to the waters edge and stared down at him as he came up and spat the freshwater out of his mouth. "Common Gwen, jump in. That is, unless your chicken" Ben mocked her pretending to make chicken noises. She blushed a little nervous and looked around making sure no one was in site. She gulped and brought her shaking hands down to the bottom of the blue cat shirt and slowly lifted her shirt up. When she brought the shirt up around half way, she stopped not wanting to go any further that was until…"Buwark, Buwark, Buwark " Gwen winced and ripped her shirt straight off. Gwen pried her eyes opened and completely went red. She quickly brought her hands up to her undeveloped chest and hunched over. Ben smirked happily. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" He asked. Gwen growled in annoyance and dived in after him.

Ben laughed and attempted to swim away as Gwen chased and splashed him.

Ben laughed and splashed her back. It was good to see his cousin actually playing around and acting her age for a change.

* * *

**St. Louis- Laundromat**

Max dropped the laundry basket with an 'oof' he had been carrying it for k's now it didn't seem to get any lighter. He stretched his back and looked around to find a group of people crowding a small area. He noticed dozens of 'out of order signs' hanging on the machines. He sighed and walked over to them. "Excuse me?" he raised his hand trying grab someones attention.

"Gosh, darn it" A worker screamed hitting one of the dryers. Max came over and placed a hand on his shoulder making him instantly turn around. "Can I help you?" Max asked looking down at the brunette. "unless you know how to fix this dog-gone pieces of scrap, then no" He turned back around. Max looked down at him a little confused. "What's wrong with it?" He asked gently. The worker wiped the sweat of his brow. "Pipes are clogged and I don't think it'll be working again for a couple of hours"

Max groaned.

'it just happens to be now, doesn't it?' he thought looking up at the ceiling. He looks back down at the worker. "I'm retired now but I used to be a plumber, maybe I can help?" Max asked. The worker thought for a second then turned back to him. "I don't see why not" The worker scooted over allowing Max to kneel down and take in the scenery of machines.

* * *

**Mississipi**

Ben raced over to the deeper end of the water as continued to splash each other. Ben laughed and winced his eyes closed as his cousin sent a tidal wave of splashes at him. He waited until she stopped then reopened his eyes ready to splash her.

"Huh?" Ben looked at the spot where Gwen last was.

"Gwen?" Ben called out a little worried. 'She's just playing games', the voice in his head reasoned. Ben nodded and waited a few seconds for her to show up. 'nothing?' if she was playing a trick on his then she would've shown up by now.

"Finally" Ben begins to see red but stops and looks over to see that it's not her hair instead a puddle of blood.

"GWEN"

* * *

As requested from DarkWill3 sorry it took so long so readers please thank him for this too.


End file.
